This disclosure relates to a chemical apparatus having a fluidized bed.
Reactors are known and used as containment vessels for reactions that may occur at elevated temperatures and/or pressures. As an example, a reactor may be used in generating hydrogen from steam and natural gas. A sorbent material may be used within the reactor to remove product carbon dioxide and thereby facilitate progression of the reaction. The sorbent may be disposed on a fixed support that is exposed to the flow of reactants through the reactor. Alternatively, the sorbent may be provided as particles in a fluidized bed. The particles become entrained in the flow and are later removed, regenerated, and reintroduced into the reactor. In any case, the reaction is reversible and if sufficient carbon dioxide is not removed the process becomes inefficient.